


Re-Do

by ObsidianCoffe



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, I do not know what I am doing, first time posting fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianCoffe/pseuds/ObsidianCoffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some may say Ekko is a little bit obssesed with certain things. He prefers to see himself as a "prefectionist".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-Do

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing, first time posting something and is THIS. Anyways, I hope you like it, and anything you wanna say... well, I'll see you at the bottom.

Well, okay. That was unexpected. And… yeah, it wasn’t great either.

_Seventh time’s a charm_ , he thought as he activated the Z-Drive again to take him back 3 minutes, 14 seconds ago.

And again here they were, sitting on the rocky edge of the clock tower. It would be better if the sun was setting, or the city was illuminated by the night lights, but he was working on a schedule and had to make the most of what they had.

So, Taliyah was sitting on a slightly higher ledge next to him. He would tell the joke, and she would laugh, and the rock would tremble, and she would fall on him. Only this time, he’d move a feeeew centimeters to the side, just enough room so that she would fall right next to him, the perfect set up.

“And then he said… ‘ _Rock Solid!_ ’” He moved away slowly as she started laughing (and sweet paradox, that was _cute_ no matter the times he heard it). But something… Okay, something was not right.

He jumped at the exact moment she tilted, grabbing her hand and keeping her body from falling over the _other_ side, off the tower.

“Ah! That was close… Thank you.” She smiled at him. Ekko sighed, that was another opportunity lost.

You might think “How does one ruin the perfect chance for a kiss so many times when you already know it’s gonna happen?” Well, that’s the thing. The first time he didn’t know it would happen, and he was pretty sure she didn’t either. It had been more of a collision of mouths, with teeth knocking and everything. Kinda awkward really. And the other times, something new always came up. He either missed the punch line, she interrupted him with an unintentional yawn when he took too long, a pebble would fall off and they’d get distracted…

It was absolutely impossible to calculate every variable that could intervene and ruin the moment. Like she was the most unpredictable element in all timelines.

But that’s what made it interesting. He wasn’t about to give up just yet.

On the twelfth try, he actually succeeded.

She fell almost on top of him, close enough that they were face to face, noses touching. Staring into each other’s eyes, she inhaled deeply, he kept his breathing regular. And slowly, eyelids dropping, he closed the distance between their lips.

And Gods, they were so soft now that he could actually appreciate them. So soft and so warm and so nice, and she put just the tiniest pressure, and whoa… He had to take a breath, inhaling the pleasant smell she always had that he could never name. One of his hands touched her neck, and Ekko hoped he wasn’t stepping on a boundary because the one time he’d tried that she didn’t seem to mind, and if he had ruined this he was going to jump off the tower before rewinding because it was _such a good run…_

And then she abruptly stopped.

“Ekko, did you… Did you rewind this?” she asked. The pupils of her eyes were dilated.

“Wha-...! No… no! Why wou-… How did you know?!”

“Great Weaver, you did! Why? How many times?” she looked at him expectantly, flushed and still pressed against his side. “Was it that bad…?”

“Whoa! Okay, no. Hold it!” he grabbed his Z-Drive as if trying to illustrate his point. “No, the first time, what happened was… I wasn’t ready. And so it wasn’t great. Had to fix that. Umm…” he rambled on. Taliyah stared at him like she was figuring out a strange pattern in the weave. “And then, every time there was something that wasn’t right, and it wasn’t perfect, but I knew I could do it! So I kept trying and trying…” he couldn’t look her in the eyes.

_Man, this is embarrassing._

“Ekko, you can’t just do that! It’s not nice to steal a girl’s first kiss over and over, you know.” her voice was serious now. _Oh Gods…_

“No! Wait! It-it wasn’t like that! I wasn’t trying to do anything weird! Just wanted it to be… Just, uhh, good… I guess.” He let his head drop. She stayed silent for a few moments, only to erupt in giggles. He glanced at her, at least she found the whole situation funny.

“But how am I going to learn my lesson if you keep rewinding? The only way to perfect something is to practice.” She was smiling brightly. That is, until her whole face flushed a darker color and her smile turned into a frown. “Did I just say that out loud?”

He couldn’t help it, burst out laughing. Taliyah groaned, burying her face in her hands, peeking between fingers when he failed to contain his guffaws.

Once he calmed down, he took her hand, brushing his thumb across her palm.

“So… you don’t mind?” he asked, hopeful.

“No, I don’t.” she sighed, red in the face but with a smile on her lips. “Just wish you didn’t do all of that… Even if it wasn’t perfect, I would’ve liked to remember it.”

“Okay! Give me one more chance, I’ll make sure this time-“

“Oh no you don’t!” she laughed, grabbing the hand still on his Z-Drive and using the other one to pull him into a kiss.

And whoa… Yep, Ekko definitely liked this outcome.


End file.
